The Blue King
The Blue King is the name of an Eldritch monster and youngest of The Four Kings. It is an extremely intelligent, albeit overconfident and highly conceited being, and communicates poorly with other species not of its own. Appearance The Blue King stands at roughly 14 ft and is extremely thin. It's body is mainly a single long multi-jointed piece of flesh that seems to lack any location for organs of any kind. Coming off of the body in asymmetrical positions located halfway up the long body are six long arms with anywhere from five to eight joints which can fully bend forward or backwards. The arms end in three-fingered hands, each covered in nails that are extremely sharp. At the head of the body is a single small eye roughly as big as one of the hands balled into a fist. The body has four legs, each one fairly thick and end in a sharp pincer that can smash through even the sturdiest materials. The creature itself, despite looking as it it would weigh no more than 100-200lbs, actually weighs around 2 US Tons, and is very durable. The skin appears fleshy and thin, but is actually capable of shrugging off nearly any sharp weaponry or bullet fired at it. Due to the lack of bodily organs that would be present in a normal entity, explosive shock-waves do not deal significant damage to it. Personality The Blue King is incredibly aggressive, but unlike The Yellow King, his aggressiveness is mostly in the form of petty insults and condescending jabs rather than physical violence, although he is not a stranger to such attacks. He is vain, seeing his position as a means to bully and insult others, and by doing so he asserts his position, creating a cycle within his mind of being of higher stature because of how he treats people to enforce his higher stature. He will refuse to listen to reason to the detriment of himself. The Blue King cannot speak to people like The Green King, but is verbal unlike The Red King and The Yellow King. He speaks by essentially pushing his emotions and feelings in the target, causing them to feel how he feels, and therefore understand what he is saying to the individual. In individuals weaker than Chi Kobayashi, much of his message can be lost in translation as these emotional swings can result in the message itself being lost but not the feeling. He sees this as human beings ultimately being too pitiful to understand such godly power, when in reality it is a refusal to learn to communicate with humans. History The Blue King was the first of the Six Kings to be seen in the present day. Acquired by Chi Kobayashi when it was still in its orb, the Blue King reacted to an unknown song from an unknown individual. Enraged, it violently attacked Chi, managing to deal significant damage to Chi's office during the fight. Chi managed to reverse all of the damage and subdue the Blue King, but eventually learned the Blue King was reacting to a song that was nearly inaudible for a long period. Unfortunately, The Blue King would be shattered from inside by his mother, re-birthed, and used to summon His Father. Category:Ancient One Category:The Four Kings Category:The Six Kings Category:Male Category:Monolith Category:Fobarimperius